


A Little Wager

by Filthmonger



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Magic, Multi, Oral Sex, Rivalry, Sarcasm, Sex Magic, Snark, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthmonger/pseuds/Filthmonger
Summary: When cooped up in a small inn for a long time, friendly (or so he sees it) banter can rapidly spiral out of control. One minute you're being threatened with transmogrification into a toad, then the next thing you know you're making wagers about one another's sexual prowess. It's a good thing the Warden is here to settle these kinds of inter-party disputes.(Warning; this one is an oldie. My style may have changed a lot since I wrote this.)





	

“For the absolute last time, the answer is no!” The raven haired witch snapped irritably, finally ceasing the rhythmatic drumming of her nails along the oaken counter. She took a swig of her drink and glared at the offending antivan. “And I do mean absolute, for if you ask once more I will turn you into something even smaller and uglier than Oghren.” The dwarf she was referring to gave a small belch of acknowledgement, before slumping back into his drunken nap.

“Ah, but if I do not ask then I can never receive, no?” The blond elf smiled coyly, leaning against the bar with practiced nonchalance.

“You will never receive regardless of whether or not you ask.” Morrigan rolled her eyes. “Does the word ‘no’ not appear in Antiva at all, or is your particular stubbornness yet more evidence of a mental deficit?”

“How could you blame a man for an infatuation with a goddess such as yourself?” Zevran replied with a slight chuckle. “Especially one who presents herself so wantonly.”

“Wantonly?” Her yellow eyes narrowed.

“Is that not the correct term?” He cocked a suspiciously well kept eyebrow. “Your garments are clearly designed to attract attention; why else would the neckline plunge so deeply? Or the jewellery draw all eyes towards your elegant neck?” His smile grew broader. “You are clearly a woman of the world, so I suspect the effect is not lost upon you.”

“How I dress is of no importance.” The witch replied icily. “To you, to the little choir girl, and to anyone.”

“All the men of the world would beg to differ.” Zevran sipped his drink. “Were we in Antiva, men would fight simply to kiss the ground beneath your feet. All the women within the city would turn green with envy at the mere mention of your name.”

"Is there a point to this flattery?” Morrigan sighed. “Or have you made yet another unscrupulous bet?”

“Would I do such a thing?”

“Yes. And you have done. Repeatedly.” She hissed angrily.

“And I swear to you; this time I have no other motives.” He gave an almost mocking bow. “I mean every word that I say.”

“As do I. In particular, when I say ‘no’.” 

The Warden sighed as their companions bickered. The occasional sarcastic exchange between them was tolerable; amusing, sometimes. But their little party of misfits had been resting in the inn for several days and the stagnation seemed to be making both Morrigan and Zevran even more aggressively sarcastic than usual. By the Maker, if those two would only shut up and fuck already. Not for lack of trying on Zevran’s part, of course; quite why Morrigan was so adamantly opposed to the outrageously flirtatious elf’s advances was a mystery. Zevran had, admittedly, tried to kill them all once, so a leftover grudge from that particular incident was possible. And Morrigan could be ever so spiteful at times; it was little wonder, considering her mother. Frankly, the Warden mused, if she wasn’t such an adept spellcaster they may have never agreed to take her with them. Alistair certainly would have preferred it that way. Well, okay, the Warden admitted; there was one other reason to have her. Zevran was not lying about how beautiful she was. If anything, the Warden thought, he was severely understating it: despite her origins as a witch of the wilds her complexion was flawless, her hair almost majestically well-kept and her posture rivalling even the most well trained of noble ladies. The only things that belied her time in the wilderness were her clothes, a peculiar assortment of leathers, purple fabrics and fetishes of feather and metal, and her piercing yellow eyes; akin to that of a hawk. Rather than diminish her looks, both only seemed to push her beauty even further through the stark contrast of wild, almost animalistic and sophistication. The Warden had found themselves staring, rather inappropriately at times, at the witch on multiple occasions. Not that they were the only one; Leliana, the ex-chantry bard, and Oghren, the dwarven reaver, had both ogled her almost continuously since they’d joined the group. And, of course, Zevran.

Although, frankly, that seemed to be more a trait of Zevran himself than an indication of particular beauty; the antivan assassin was proving himself to be a notorious skirt-chaser. And trouser-chaser, on a few memorable occasions. Clearly Antiva was much more accepting of such things. Or maybe people were simply more accepting because it was Zevran who was doing it; the man was gorgeous. His career had done wonders for his figure, moulding it into a lithe yet muscular frame, and his face… well, the Warden could hardly blame themselves for watching him so closely. He was still an assassin on the run from his employers, of course. They couldn’t be too careful. And if being careful meant keeping an eye on him... The Warden stopped biting their lip. Yes, they thought, the two of them should just hurry up and fuck already. It would certainly make quite the spectacle.

A loud crash echoed through the tavern as Oghren collapsed from his stool. With a sigh, The Warden stood and helped the intoxicated dwarf to his feet and, eventually, his room. With a roll of her eyes and a small tut of disapproval Wynne, a rather adept mage from the Circle, declared that it was best if they all headed to their rooms for the night. A murmur of agreement rippled through the party, with a rather snide comment from Morrigan about locking their doors lest a lecherous lout slip inside, and they all departed to their separate sleeping quarters.

***

It was a few hours later, after The Warden had bundled their mail hauberk into a convenient chest for the night, that they received a knock upon their door. Raising an eyebrow curiously, they opened the heavy wooden portal to find a broadly smiling Zevran and an embarrassed yet irate Morrigan standing in the hallway beyond. The eyebrow raised further. “And to what do I owe the pleasure?” The Warden asked, eyes flicking between the two of them.

“Oh, nothing of great importance.” Zevran replied coolly. “We merely require you to resolve a debate between the two of us.”

“What sort of debate?” The warden’s eyebrow was threatening to leave their forehead entirely.

“Nothing too terribly philosophical. A simple matter, quite frankly.”

“Will you please just get to the point so we can both get this over and done with?” Morrigan groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. “It’s bad enough you tricked me into doing this.”

“Zevran.” The Warden said sternly. “What trick?”

“No tricks, I assure you.” His smiled turned to a grin. “I merely touched upon enough nerves to get her to agree to a little competition.”

“And you want me to witness it?”

“Not exactly.” Zevran admitted, eying the Warden up and down. They tried not to blush. “More a… referee. Or a judge.”

“I think you’re going to need to explain this properly. From the beginning.”

“This ridiculous fop of an assassin propositioned me once again.” Morrigan half-hissed. “And instead of his usual flattery upon my rejection, he began insinuating that I was nothing more than a blushing maid. He even dared to say that I was more innocent than the little red-haired orlesian.” She crossed her arms angrily and looked away from the both of them. “Perhaps it was the drink. Or his prior aggravating antics. Either way, I… agreed to prove him otherwise.”

“Wait… you want me to watch you two going at it?” The Warden’s mouth opened in shock. In their head, however, there was much rejoicing.

“Good gracious, no!” Morrigan exclaimed. “I would never let this fool touch me so.”

“She did, however, agree to a contest.” Zevran’s grin returned. “Whomever could best please a person of our choosing would become the temporary master of the other. For perhaps a week or so.” He winked at the witch, who scowled back.

“I see.” The Warden nodded. “And who is the lucky person to be your, ahem, contest?” The two of them looked at each other and then back to the Warden. “Wait… you don’t mean…?” Their cheeks flushed red under the stares of their two most attractive companions. “W-why me?!” They stammered.

“And who else could we choose?” Morrigan replied. “Alistair and Sten would never agree to it, Wynne is far too old, Oghren is not to either of our tastes and Leliana is a simple chantry maid. Or at least pretends to be.” Morrigan smirked a little. “You may not be my usual fair, but the opportunity to not only put this imbecile in his place but also wrap him about my finger like a ribbon is far too good to waste.”

“Surely you harbour some degree of attraction towards our lovely leader?” Zevran asked. “It would be unthinkable otherwise, considering that their beauty is equal to your own.” The Warden blushed openly; they always were more susceptible to Zevran’s comments.

“Do try to remember that not all of us share your excessively broad tastes.” The venom in her voice was almost physical. “But I suppose if I have to do this with something besides a strong, virile warrior… I guess they are the best alternative.” She turned away from Zevran, but the Warden noted the blush upon her cheek. They decided to take it as a compliment; it was the closest thing to one that Morrigan had probably ever uttered. “Well?” The witch snapped defensively. “Are we going to have our contest in private, or is exposing yourself in public another of your strange desires?”

“As much as it may be, I too must suggest we retreat into the Warden’s chambers.” Zevran shook his head in amusement. “I do not wish to see us thrown out of this fine establishment.”

“Ah, s-sorry.” The Warden stammered, ushering the pair into the suddenly far more cramped confines of their room. After a quick look to see if their conversation had gone unheard, they slowly shut the door and turned to her strange bedfellows. They had situated themselves at opposite walls, and stared expectantly at the Warden. “So, um… how do we do this?”

“I wouldn’t know. This sort of thing is usually not quite so complicated.” Morrigan replied. “Perhaps our Antivan friend would care to enlighten us? I’m certain this sort of thing is a frequent past time for one of his moral calibre.”

“Ah, my beautiful friend, you wound me.” Zevran smiled. “And such contests are rare, even to men such as myself. Usually the issue is resolved in a more… holistic fashion.” He winked at the Warden, who turned even redder. “Alas, my raven-haired goddess still spurns my touch. Nevertheless, I suppose the best thing to do would be to, how should I put it… acquaint ourselves with one another’s bodies first?”

“You want me to bare myself to you?” Morrigan scoffed indignantly. “Surely you jest. Would it not be easier for us to take the Warden separately?”

“Ah, but then we will be unable to achieve a direct comparison. After a while, passions can become indistinguishable.”

“Or you simply wish to see me and the Warden elope.”

“That is certainly a plus.” The tanned elf winked again. “But, as our judge, it is up to the Warden to decide the rules of our contest.”

“W-well, um…” The Warden began, eyes flitting between the two of them. “I think that, for the sake of fairness, we should, er… all be present. To make sure the other doesn’t cheat in any way.” They swallowed, hoping the pair would buy the excuse.

“If you insist.” Morrigan sighed. “Which of us will star- oh, blast it.” She pinched the bridge of her nose as Zevran tossed his shirt onto the bed. The flickering candlelight danced along his abdominals and the Warden had to quickly close their mouth, lest a string of drool drop down.

“Well? As much as I enjoy your stares, we do not have all night. Or perhaps we do.” He winked at Morrigan, who gave him a withering look before tossing her shawl and pauldron beside his shirt. The tiny, white barely-there bra hid nothing from the imagination of the Warden as they themselves began to nervously disrobe. Soon, they were all down to their small clothes; Zevran leaning proudly against the wall, Morrigan indignantly sitting upon the chest and the Warden trying to hide their body with their arms.

“So… who shall be the first, hmm?” Zevran smiled as the two others blushed. “If you wish, I could. All of this flesh is already making these garments so very uncomfortable.”

“Ha! A stirring of your loins would leave enough room in your clothes for Oghren to fit in.” Morrigan barked a short laugh.

“You will not be jesting for long.” He smiled back as he reached down to remove the last of his modesty.

“Oh, please.” Morrigan rolled her eyes. “Go ahead, if you must. Let us see what the great antivan assassin has … been… hiding…” She petered out as her eyes widened. The Warden’s mouth dropped in shock and awe. To say he was well hung would be a massive understatement; Zevran was enormous. His crotch was completely hairless, much like the rest of his body, which only served to exaggerate the already monstrous fleshy appendage hanging semi-erect between his legs. The caramel skinned assassin cocked an eyebrow alongside an equally cocky smile.

“I warned you, did I not?” He purred, leaning nonchalantly against the wall as his growing member twitched. “Even the ever sharp tongue of our lovely witch has been rendered mute.”  
“I will confess, I underestimated you.” Morrigan replied, tearing her eyes from Zevran’s cock. “If I had known you were blessed with such a thing, my opinion of you would be quite different.”  
“So you refused my advances because you felt I would fall short of your demands?” Zevran chuckled. The motion caused his cock to bob slightly, and the Warden’s eyes followed it intensely.

“Heavens, no! I refused your advances because you are a slimy, traitorous toad. That much is unchanged.” Morrigan slipped her hands round her back. “The only thing that has changed is that when I look at you I now feel disappointed that such a delightful gift was bestowed upon someone so detestable.” With a smirk and a flourish she tossed her small excuse for a bra onto the floor. Her breasts were more than respectable; just a smidgeon above a good handful each, the small brown circles of her areolas contrasting beautifully against her pale ivory skin. The Warden was violently jolted from their trance with the sharp sound of the witch’s fingers snapping. “Although it would seem that our companion is more intent on ogling than on following suit.” She finished, raising an eyebrow expectantly. 

The Warden mumbled an apology and shakily set about removing their own pitifully plain garment. As the fabric fell away they tried their hardest to stop themselves from instinctively covering their chest with their hands, instead opting to nervously rub their own arms. The Warden’s breasts were not quite as ample as Morrigan’s, nor were their skin so unblemished and pale. In fact, the Warden often thought that they were wholly unattractive, with their oval areola and puffy nipples. And yet their exposure prompted a whole series of twitches from Zevran’s awakening member, pushing it to its magnificent full glory. The Warden watched him gently run a finger along its underside, a small drop of pre emerging from the tip, and forced themselves to drown out the panicked screeching filling their mind; an effort which failed the moment they felt Morrigan’s fingers find their way into the rim of their remaining garment. “W-what are you…?”

“As much as I’m sure our little-” She stressed the word sardonically. “-assassin friend appreciates the slow pace, I would very much like to grind his smug smile into the dust as quickly as possible.” Morrigan slid around behind the Warden, tapping a short rhythm with her fingers, and pulled their nervously squeaking leader into her lap. With one last motion, the witch slid her hands along the warden’s legs and held above them two rather unappealing sets of panties. She tossed them aside, and pulled the Warden into herself, pressing her chest into the Warden’s shoulder blades and sliding her hands up to cup their breasts. “Comfortable?” She said teasingly, the words and her breath tickling along the Warden’s ear. The Warden shuddered and quickly nodded, suppressing a whimper. With a smirk, the raven-haired beauty wrapped her legs about her prisoner’s and gently spread them wide, revealing the Warden’s thoroughly sodden mass of curled, black hair. 

The Warden tensed and struggled as Zevran slid his hands along their thick thighs, his fingers as light as feathers across the lines of scars from battles long past. Soft squeaks and nervous whimpers slipped between tightly sealed lips as their sorcerous captor kneaded their breasts gently, the barrier finally broken by a sharp gasp with the first touch of the assassin’s tongue at their nether folds. Soft flicks and long strokes across their lips sent spasms along their limbs, barely restrained by the slender ivory arms of the witch of the wilds. She eyed the elf with a coy smirk as he slithered his tongue around the Warden’s sensitive clit; her own tongue sliding along her captive leader’s neck. She gave the Warden an experimental nip and, rewarded with a cry of pleasure, tentatively released their arms and returned her hands to the soft flesh of the Warden’s breasts. The combined sensations of their nipples being so expertly rolled between delicate fingers and the rough, exploratory tongue diving deeper into their folds shook the Warden to their core and finally broke away the last of their nervous defences; with a moan of long suppressed desire the Warden melted back into Morrigan’s arms, her legs gently wrapping about Zevran’s shoulders and driving him deeper into them.

“Right, I think that’s enough of that.” Morrigan declared, releasing her hold on the Warden.

“W-what?!” The Warden whined as Zevran slid his tongue out of their cunt. “I-I was…”

“Oh, I know exactly where you were.” Morrigan replied with her coy smile. She slid herself from behind the Warden, trailing her fingers long their body. “This is a competition, is it not? T’would be unfair for only one of us to get a chance to compete.” She knelt between the Warden’s legs, suddenly not quite as cocky as she had been.

“She is correct, of course.” Zevran purred, taking the witch’s place behind the Warden. “As much as I would love to hear you scream my name so early into the night, it would not be gentlemanly of me to deny Morrigan her taste.” He wrapped his arms about the Warden and pulled them close, resting his chin on their shoulder. They felt the incredible heat and hardness of his member pressing into their back and whimpered in anticipation and delight. “Of course, if she cannot bring herself to commit…” He smirked down at the hesitant witch.

Morrigan cast him a withering look. With a hesitant breath she slowly lapped at the Warden’s glistening sex. Encouraged by their leader’s soft moans and whimpers she pressed forward, quickly finding her rhythm; whilst Zevran had been fast, passionate and rough Morrigan was far more focused and gentle, her tongue teasing far more noises from the Warden’s clit than she could in the midst of their folds. The Warden themselves shook and gasped in Zevran’s arms; the assassin’s fingers stroking along their curves as his cock ground against their soft rump. Their hips bucked and tensed as they felt the wonderful heat build and build inside them, rising towards a familiar pleasant crescendo. The witch’s wonderfully talented tongue moved faster; flickering across the Warden’s sensitive nub and wracking their body with such lovely spasms. It was too much: the pampered prisoner threw their head back and screamed, their legs sharply wrapping about Morrigan’s head as the orgasm washed over them, contorting their body with a wonderful shudder.

“It would appear that I have won this round.” The witch said, disentangling herself from the Warden’s shaking thighs.

“Ah, but it was I who prepared them for you.” The assassin replied, his hands snaking down the body of the recovering Warden.

“It was entirely your idea to perform first. If it so happens that your foolish zeal gave me an advantage, so be it.” Morrigan scowled, wiping the sticky juices from her mouth.

“It was a mere courtesy, my raven-haired beauty.” Zevran smiled, hoisting the Warden onto his lap; his cock gently brushing along their cunt. The Warden moaned gently, still wallowing in the delightful haze. “After all, I most certainly have the advantage now.”

“Do you?” The witch cocked her eyebrow. “Pray tell.”

“Ah, it is obvious, no? Whilst your tongue is as adept at the art of cunnilingus as it is wit and sarcasm, you are lacking the, how shall we say… proper equipment for our next round.”

“N-next round?” The Warden managed to stammer, blinking into consciousness. A small “Eep!” escaped them as Zevran raised their hips, the tip of his monstrous member lightly pressed against the entrance to their slick cunt. “Wait!” They cried, a renewed heat flaring in their cheeks. “Th-that thing will tear me apa-aah!” Their protest was cut short as the assassin impaled them upon his member, their eyes rolling back into their head as the inches slid effortlessly inside them. The Warden twitched and moaned, their cunt stretched almost painfully around the thick cock as its owner buried it to the hilt.

“You see?” Zevran said as his hands gently wrapped around the waist of the Warden. “It is unfortunate that the gods only saw fit to grant men such things, I must confess.” He continued as he slowly began to move the Warden along his cock, each thrust earning a louder moan than the last. “Although, your assets are equally as enjoyable.” He smiled, glancing up and down the witch’s body.

“Please. If you think a simple matter of anatomy is going to prevent my victory, you are sorely mistaken.” Morrigan huffed, crossing her arms and trying her hardest not to stare. It was quite the mesmerising sight; the Warden bouncing along the antivan’s cock gleefully, their face twisted into an expression of pure bliss. They collapsed back into Zevran’s arms, letting his hips dictate the pace at which they rutted; his shaft, slickened by their sopping wet cunt, glistening in the flickering candlelight. “Or perhaps you have forgotten to whom you are speaking?”

“Pardon my hesitation, but I doubt our dear Warden will appreciate the thought of mating with a wild beast.” The assassin chuckled, increasing the tempo of his thrusts. The Warden moaned, their chest jiggling each time their hips impacted with his. They could barely keep track of what was said as their mind was overloaded with the waves of pleasure bursting out of their nethers. They bit their lip and shuddered as a particularly strong thrust brushed along a sensitive spot inside them.

“As opposed to merely rutting like one?” Morrigan rolled her eyes, her hands lightly squeezing her chest as they slid down to her curiously well-kept crotch. “I have a number of suitable spells in my arsenal. But I think tonight I shall give you a taste of your own medicine, so to speak.” Faint pink light blossomed from her fingertips, dancing about her cunt with impish abandon. Zevran slowed his thrusts as he watched the magic work, the Warden whimpering indignantly for him to continue before their own eyes widened in awe: The light was coalescing and shaping itself into a phallic form, slowly fading away and leaving behind smooth, hard flesh. Morrigan smiled as she sat back onto the bed, her legs spread and her recently acquired cock standing proud. She gently took hold of her shaft, pumping her hand along it lovingly. “Oh, my… how do you manage something of this length?” She cooed, biting her lip. “It must be so hard to have to use two hands for everything.”

Zevran swore in antivan, staring down at the conjured cock, near identical to his own. “That is… quite the trick.” He admitted, watching her slender hand dance along it.

“Indeed it is. And a very entertaining one.” Morrigan chuckled, her hand resting at the base of her shaft. “Well, Warden? I’m waiting.”

The Warden whimpered as they slid themselves off Zevran’s cock, the wonderful member twitching sadly. With shaky legs they stumbled over to the witch’s lap, grinding against her cock. Morrigan hissed, her hands gripping the sheets of the bed tightly. The Warden giggled, albeit exhaustedly, before slowly sliding themselves down her shaft, moaning as the tip pushed past her nether lips. The raven-haired witch tensed, a strangled noise escaping her lips. Slowly the Warden descended, until their soft arse settled onto the witch’s thighs.

“My w-word…” Morrigan breathed. “I can certainly see why men are so… obsessed with this.”

“It is a wonderful sensation, no?” Zevran smirked, stroking his slick cock as he watched the Warden begin to move along Morrigan’s shaft as she had done his.

“It’s so… hot.” Morrigan panted, her hands moving up to the Warden’s hips without a thought. “And tight.” She lightly bucked her hips upwards, resisting the urge to go as hog-wild as her opponent had. She had some standards, after all.

“Y-you’re just… so big…” The Warden moaned. They shuddered with each movement of their hips, toes curling as the tip rubbed against their sensitive walls. They gasped as one of Morrigan’s slender fingers brushed at their clit, the shiver running through their body and against the thick cock inside them.

“A-ah!” Morrigan gasped at the sudden sensation. “See, Zevran? Your ‘advantage’ means nothing.” She ran her tongue along the Warden’s neck, keeping her eyes pointedly on the assassin.

“You may have matched me in size, my raven-haired goddess.” The antivan chuckled, making his way over to the pair of lovelies; his cock wining gently as he walked. He noted how Morrigan’s eyes followed it instinctively as he gently pushed the pair backwards, until the witch’s back rested upon the sheets with the Warden’s body atop hers. “But there is far more to the art of lovemaking than mere girth, however pleasant it may be.” He ran his hand along the pair of exposed cunts, soaking his hand in both of their juices and chuckling at Morrigan’s indignant exclamation. He ran his fingers gently around the Warden’s arse, slowly pressing into the puckered hole.

“You cheat!” Morrigan hissed, trying to ignore how wonderful his hand had felt on her cunt.

“Oh? I do not remember a rule against this.” He chuckled, his lubricated finger slipping inside the Warden.

“There were no rules to begin with!” The witch said, twitching as Zevran’s ministrations sent wonderful shivers through the Warden and down her shaft.

“In that case, we must ask our dear judge if I am, as you say, a cheat.” He leant down, slipping another finger into them and slathering the inner walls with the Warden’s own juices. “Shall I stop?”

“P-please… more!” The Warden moaned, grinding back against his hand and Morrigan’s cock; the full feeling clouding their head with pleasure. With a chuckle, the assassin withdrew his fingers, positioning himself behind their arse. His hands gripped their hips; lightly brushing along the witch’s hands, which recoiled almost disgustedly. Slowly he eased the tip of his monstrous member into the Warden, who tensed and silently moaned as every inch that gently followed filled them past their limit. Even Morrigan was rendered silent; she held her sharp tongue as she felt her opponent’s shaft slide alongside her own, separated by the thinnest of walls, and desperately tried not to moan as she slid in and out of the impossible tightness. 

Gradually, the trio settled into a gentle rhythm of thrusting; the Warden moaning and writhing as the two members pressed as deep into them as possible. They shivered and shook with pleasure, every potentially coherent thought pushed out of their mind by the feeling of being so wonderfully full of hot, throbbing cock. Even that feeling gave way to an indescribable haze of pleasure as their lover’s thrusts grew in speed and desperation. The slap of flesh meeting flesh filled the room, broken by low moans and sharp gasps as breaks in the tempo yielded new sensations for all involved. Soon the pressure became unbearable for all involved, the assassin and the witch fucking their leader with wild abandon as they sought to push themselves off the edge.

Finally release came, once again wracking the Warden’s body with pleasurable spasms as their thoughts vanished in a gloriously white crescendo. They screamed, their arse and cunt tightening about the thick members stuffed inside them, trying to milk the cocks of all the cum they could give. With a grunt and a cry the Warden’s lovers felt themselves coaxed over the edge, pushing as deep into the hot, tight holes as heir cocks could and pumping their white hot seed into the Warden. With an almighty sigh, the three collapsed into a messy, sweaty heap upon the bed. A few seconds passed, the trio basking in the blissful afterglow. Zevran said something. Morrigan replied, exhausted but still sardonic. The Warden heard neither; they were already well on their way to drifting into a peaceful, satisfied sleep.

It was some hours later that the Warden awoke, slowly opening their eyes as the curious sensation of movement roused them. With a sleepy grumble they turned themselves over, eyes gradually focusing. Faint moans and sharp gasps wandered into their ears as they watched a beautiful, ivory white form bounce upon an equally beautiful caramel one. The woman’s perfect breasts bounced and jiggled as she rode him. The man’s hands dug into her round arse almost hungrily as he pressed his hips upwards and into her. Neither of them noticed the lightly stirring Warden, who smiled softly and nestled themselves back into the comfort of the covers.

It certainly was quite the spectacle.


End file.
